


茧

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 他们为每个母体单独建造了一个白色的房间。他们为这个计划起名，叫做“茧”。*揣崽的是Kun，玫17/瑰19，攻受不重要，其他自由心证。*如在阅读中感到意识形态压迫，请立·即·退·出。





	茧

*

他们为每个母体单独建造了一个白色的房间。

他们为这个计划起名，叫做“茧”。

 

*

“晚上好，巴塞罗那。”他其实根本不知道现在是几点，但总得拣个几个字眼来打招呼。

尤其是当他很喜欢来人时。

“晚上”通常是好的，以前他总喜欢熬夜，不睡觉，觉得那样堪堪压榨出的时间才算是属于他的；他又觉得不久前新来的男孩很适合“晚上”，所以，原本是无心插柳，现在是特意地为他准备了这个称呼。

男孩裹在大了一号的制服里，冲他点点头，一个小小的、带着些许宽慰的笑容转瞬而逝。他其实并不知道他要安慰什么，但拿到的工作手册告诉他，孕期母体激素分泌不稳定，易造成情绪波动，但那会对胎儿产生负面影响，因此他必须尽力避免这样的情况发生。他开始收拾东西，往空荡荡的桌面上码开一排定额分配的药物和食品，一言不发，欲言又止。

 

躺在床上的人又出声：“陪我说说话呀，巴塞罗那。”

他的声音柔软得像是随时要塌陷下去。男孩制服底下弓起的脊背僵硬了片刻，随后慢慢转过身来：“请不要那样叫我。”

“但你不是要去巴塞罗那吗？我听人说那是个好地方，值得期待，不是吗——陪我聊聊天嘛。”

“我的家在罗萨里奥，”男孩慢慢地说，像是在冒险尝试着完成一个前所未有的任务，“我，我不擅长……聊天。”

“不，”他对男孩摇摇头，“那不是‘不擅长’，你只是还没有习惯。”

他递过去一个微笑。男孩站在桌边，悄悄抬眼看他，睫毛像蝴蝶纤细的翅膀，在眼眶的阴影里一颤一颤。

 

*

男孩刚来的时候是第五个月，情况还没有这么糟糕的时候。他每一天半就有一次轮值，进入9320号房间之后，一半时间里在干活，另一半时间是他所照看的母体的陪护。

最开始他看到男孩时就像终于逮到活物作玩具的猫，东一爪子西一巴掌，不论男孩给不给反馈，总要不断地招惹。男孩不明白他这么做的意义，但他选择在某次轮值结束后再一次查阅了工作手册，那上面写着他可以，可以对话，可以回答问题，于是他在心里悄悄松了一口气。

后来他慢慢学着回答问题——说他来自罗马里奥，说他要去巴塞罗那，他必须做满义务工时，否则就得进监狱，然后永远失去出境资格，说根据协议名字不能告诉，但他有编制ID，说妈妈叫他“小跳蚤”，但不可以——哦，没用，9320的那个家伙不听他指挥，对他的抗议也置之不理。

他不爱说话，语速也不快，比9320提问的速度迟缓上不少，于是总被嘲笑。那个人先叫他“小跳蚤”，后来叫他“小笨蛋”。他不生气，只觉得9320也冒着傻气；他还不能顶嘴，因为按照工作手册的指示，他得负责安抚母体的情绪。

实际上“工作”的一切都让他厌倦。但成为木偶和永远漂泊哪个更难受，还是得都试过才知道。从这个意义上来说，他觉得需要被安抚情绪的是自己才对，毕竟9320看起来每天都挺开心的。

 

9320——反正根据协议，名字在这里不被需要，姑且这么叫好了——是挺开心的。全赖定期扫描的紫外线，他才没有苍白得像老式打印纸一样，但从那张脸上仍然能看得出来一种枯槁的挣扎，他身体里的那个东西在拼命地和他争抢养分，定额分配的养分，所以他必须得非常努力才行。他很幸运，他活了下来，挺过了危险的前三个月，筋疲力竭的第四个月，进入了同样不怎么美丽的第五个月。

生存就是胜利，而显然，9320正在一步步走向赢家的结局。

他很能说，讲起好玩的事情来几乎不重样，男孩不一定跟得上，但9320似乎也不怎么需要回应，只要男孩时不时应两声，他就能一直说下去，说他的父亲母亲，兄弟姐妹，说他是家里唯一符合条件的人，他得把名字签在政府递出的协议上，成功生下一个不属于他的孩子，全家人才能过上更好的……合法的生活。

他坐在床上，蜷起身子，隔着肚皮拥抱着那个长在他身体里却从来不属于他的、一度要将他的身体和养分都吸干的孩子。那个协议的内容其实挺吓人的，要做手术把身体打开，植入一个人工生殖腔，还有那个孩子——胚胎形态，当然。

“你害怕吗？”男孩盯着他，唐突地问。

他笑起来，眼睛嵌在日渐深陷的眼眶里，眼珠同样唐突地发亮：“不，别这样问，没人会承认的。”

 

“我只想要活下去。”9320最终笑嘻嘻地这样回答他。

 

*

第六个月的时候男孩第一次收到了报酬，来自9320的，陪他聊天的报酬。

 

那天男孩走进房间里的时候9320还是老样子，身体里有两个人在打仗，不怎么能下床，只能靠着枕头坐在床头，但眼睛仍旧有力气滴溜溜地转。

“你过来，”他说，朝男孩勾勾手指，“我给你留了好东西。”

男孩走过去，低下头，看见他摊开的掌心里躺着一块玻璃纸包裹的糖。大概也是“定额分配”，男孩下意识地摇头，他不能接，房间里还有监控，他不能侵占属于配发给母体的物资：“你自己留着吧，这是违规——”

“小笨蛋，”9320被他气笑起来，“我说了是报酬，就一定会让你吃到。”

他飞快地剥开糖纸，把里面的糖块塞进自己嘴里，然后朝着男孩张开手臂。那颗糖就被叼在他齿列间，仿佛一颗璀璨的宝石隐藏在矿石的断面，散发着诱惑的光芒。

男孩盯着他，盯着糖果，电光火石之间忽然明白了他的意思。

套在大号工作服里的男孩艰难地控制自己朝他挪过去，更近一点，再近一点，投进他的怀抱，扶着他的肩膀和手臂，低头，屏住呼吸，犹豫，心跳过快，垂眸，分开唇瓣，再迟疑。

亲吻落下。

糖果变成了华丽的舞池，他伸出舌尖，舔到了糖块，也舔到了比糖果更柔软的另一个人。那个人带他起舞，绕过障碍，温柔耐心地引导，又欲盖弥彰地勾引，缠绵漫长而缱绻。

 

他今年十七岁，第一次学会亲吻一个人，就像一朵年轻的玫瑰头一次学会如何开花。

 

等到亲吻结束时，男孩已经连退开的力气都没剩下了，他在克制不住地发抖，心脏发起疯来像是要把肋骨撞断。躺在床上的人伸出手，揉了揉他烫人的粉色的耳朵尖：“你是第一次吗？”

双唇紧闭，努力呼吸的男孩听见他的问题，点了点头。他还扑在他怀里，被环在腰间的手引导着坐到床上，避开隆起的腹部，然后更加彻底地融化在对方的肩窝，锁骨和胸膛上。

“我很抱歉，”男孩又听见耳边的声音说，几个细碎的亲吻落在他耳尖，额角，还有颈侧，“对不起，宝贝……对不起。”

一只手替男孩理了理淘气的发丝，另一只手的轻轻拍打和抚摸都让他感觉好了许多。

9320捧起男孩的脸颊：“你太瘦了，小笨蛋，以后多吃一点。”

男孩抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，在面前这双深陷却明亮的眼睛中找到了许多疼惜和自责。他点点头，又听见对方接着说：“回去看看你的工作手册，要是没有规定这一条，我们就算混过去了……要是不幸真的违规——”

他故意在这里留下一个危险的停顿。

“吃了我的糖，就是我的人了，要跟我一起，明白吗？”

 

男孩被甜味轻易捕获。

他一时之间分辨不清，接受被占有的原因是糖果还是面前这双眼睛。

 

*

第七个月的时候状况反复，他常常在说话说到一半时，盯着房间里刺眼的白色墙壁，感到一阵晕眩，不得不让自己停下。这不是个好兆头，但也预示着他快要解放了。

就快了。

这段时间里，男孩被允许爬上那张窄小的单人床，跟他挤在一起，但是不能挤着他，帮他揉按肿胀的双腿。

 

“你害怕吗？”男孩问，又一次。

“怕什么？”

“生下……它。”像是怕目光都有重量，男孩慢慢看向他的身体，连转动眼球也小心翼翼。

他随着男孩的目光看向自己的腹部，那个古怪的部位，错位的孕育，却又自然地弓起身体，呈现出一个出于本能而保护的姿态。“我猜，比起‘妈妈’，我的角色更像一个，那话怎么说来着，‘培养基’？”

男孩想提醒他房间里还有监控，但他看起来毫不在意。

“有时候我觉得很难受，我不知道他们往我身体里到底塞了什么，但是，”他伸出手，男孩会心地牵着，“至少有它陪着，我不是一个人，只要把他想象得更美好一些，比方说，假装他是我的……反正也快结束了，是不是？”他不想把气氛搞得太沉重，趁机在男孩的掌心飞快地抠弄了两下来转移注意力，一半是哄孩子，一半是招惹情人。

男孩心领神会地凑过来亲吻他。

 

他总管男孩叫小笨蛋，其实男孩很聪明，他甚至觉得男孩是他见过的这个年龄的所有人里最聪明的——当然，这得是除了两三年前跟男孩一般大的他自己以外。

“你是个小坏蛋，是不是？”他在唇齿之间含糊地问。男孩趴在他身上，几乎占据了所有安全的区域，喜欢手指间的玩闹，喜欢亲吻，像一只贪凉的小猫，在炎热的夏天里抱着最后的冰块不放。他看见男孩在笑，很甜，招人喜欢，让人想要把他揣进口袋里带走——可惜他这身衣服没有衣兜，他遗憾地想。

 

*

“假如他是你的？”

“那么他会有一个名字……‘本哈明’，我们可以偷偷这样叫他，如果你想要的话。”

 

*

第八个月，熬过了呕吐、晕眩、失眠、疼痛和焦虑之后，依然艰难的第八个月。

这副身躯大大降低了自由行动的可能性，它本身就是一具枷锁。这样的第八个月应当在想象分娩和偷偷摸摸做爱当中度过，但前者已经从恐惧重复到疲倦，后者恐怕更加不行。男孩依旧喜欢趴在他身上，偶尔小憩，这让他怀疑配发给他的那些药品和食物里是不是添加了什么，以使他的身体更柔软，更具有包容性。但他有时观察自己的身体，除了肌肉以外，外形似乎并没有变化，于是答案无从得知，他只能抱着趴在自己身上的男孩，或者在偶尔有只手故意揉捏臀肉时，假装自己并没有在意。

 

小坏蛋有时候会无意识地夹着他蹭，这样很不好。他妊娠期本就体温偏高，眼下实在热得难受，又没办法在不叫醒男孩的情况下解救出自己快要着火的大腿，只能忍忍由得他去。

现在上床合法吗，他盯着小坏蛋还算乖巧的睡相想，白面团子上飞起两片红晕，不知道梦见了什么。他随后又意识到，“上床”和“合法”这两个词，单看哪一个对于现在而言都已经足够糟糕，合在一起只有更甚。“小笨蛋”恐怕是种传染病病毒——只要想明白这一点，克制住把手伸进自己或对方的裤子里就并不是一件难事。

或者他也可以在男孩下次用指尖敲打他肋骨时，揭穿对方会弹钢琴的真相，然后逮捕那些作乱捣蛋的手指，最好一网打尽。

——这个听起来就安全多了，不是吗？

 

*

他们没能一起过完第九个月。

 

第九个月开始的时候，他身上已经贴满了各项生理监控的传感贴片，没办法再抱着他的男孩。

两个星期后，9320号母体被其他工作人员提前带走，离开之前他回头看着男孩，制止了他想要追上去的冲动。带他走的是提供协议的政府，是单向流逝的时间，总之不是男孩可能追得上的任何一种东西。

 

男孩在9320号房间的工作已经结束了。

 

他机械地走出房门，朝着另一个方向走去。他今天的工作已经结束了，休息一天之后，他会被安排到下一个房间，重复工作，看护母体，直到工作时长达到规定。

白色的房间不断掠过他，走廊长得仿佛看不到尽头。

 

*

这为什么不能是一场梦？

 

*

“茧”是起因，也是结果。

这个国家整整一代人都经历了这个巨大的白色创伤。而往后的更多人，他们要花上更多的时间来修复，来淡化恐怖的影响。

 

持续十余年的“茧”计划终于被叫停，但许多为此奔走的人们依然流浪在海外不能回家。

十余年间，这片土地上有许多凭空出生的人，也有许多凭空消失的人。

 

这个计划的被迫参与者所经受的痛苦是没有意义的。

 

但是他们所经受的痛苦又决不能没有意义。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看到友谊赛大名单临时敲的，搞到凌晨两点多，神志不清写不下去，心情极差，早上一看烂到懒得改，索性虎头蛇尾。  
> 没有内涵任何国内外政治因素，不接受人蜜队蜜找我谈人生，但可以跟我谈谈AFA。
> 
> 我很抱歉不能安慰你。  
> 我很抱歉不能安慰你。  
> 我很抱歉不能安慰你。


End file.
